Shark liver oil contains a branched, unsaturated terpenoid called squalene, (C30H50;[(CH3)2C[═CHCH2CH2C(CH3)]2═CHCH2—]2; 2,6,10,15,19,23-hexamethyl-2,6,10,14,18,22-tetracosa-hexaene; CAS RN 7683-64-9). Squalene is known for use in oil-in-water emulsions in human vaccines, for instance the MF59 emulsion that is used for adjuvanting influenza vaccines. Squalene is also used in other pharmaceutical products (e.g. ointments, suppositories) and in cosmetics.
Current sources for squalene are primarily fish oils, and in particular shark liver oils. There can be problems associated with the use of squalene extracted from shark liver oil, particularly if rigorous manufacturing standards (such as those used during the production of MF59 by Novartis) are not upheld. For instance, sharks may be infected by pathogens that are also infectious for humans or that produce substances that are harmful to humans, and TSE or TSE-like shark agents may exist [e.g. references 1-3]. Furthermore, sharks can contain human toxins, such as carchatoxin. In addition, sharks can contain proteins to which humans can be allergic. A common fish protein to which humans are allergic is parvalbumin which is found in sharks. Thus cheap low-grade sources of squalene are not suitable for human pharmaceutical use. The risk of harm to a human recipient may be heightened in situations where squalene is part of an immunological adjuvant because, by definition, the adjuvant may induce a strong unwanted immune response against the impurity.
It would be useful to find further and improved processes for preparing squalene that is suitable for pharmaceutical use, i.e. a product that meets regulatory standards and does not contain contaminants, pathogens, viruses, human toxins or proteins that could be harmful to humans. The process of the present invention is particularly useful for the purification of squalene derived from shark liver oil.